Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation below? $(-2, 8) (-1, 4) (0, 2) (1, -4) (2, -7)$ $y = -3x+1$
We can try plugging in the x-value of each ordered pair into the equation. If we evaluate and get the y-value of the ordered pair, then that ordered pair is a solution! Let's consider $(-2, 8)$ If we plug in $-2$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $8$ $y = (-3)(-2) + 1 = 6 + 1 = 7$ Let's consider $(-1, 4)$ If we plug in $-1$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $4$ $y = (-3)(-1) + 1 = 3 + 1 = 4$ Let's consider $(0, 2)$ If we plug in $0$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $2$ $y = (-3)(0) + 1 = 0 + 1 = 1$ Let's consider $(1, -4)$ If we plug in $1$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $-4$ $y = (-3)(1) + 1 = -3 + 1 = -2$ Let's consider $(2, -7)$ If we plug in $2$ for $x$ and evaluate, do we get $-7$ $y = (-3)(2) + 1 = -6 + 1 = -5$ Thus the only ordered pair that is a solution to the equation is $(-1, 4)$ We come to the same answer by plotting the points and the equation. $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$